


IronMachine is Born

by Tonks22



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fusion Dance, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony and Rhodey are fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks22/pseuds/Tonks22
Summary: Clint walks in on something he never knew he needed in his life.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599139
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	IronMachine is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Title of Piece: IronMachine is Born  
> Card Number: 3061  
> Author: Tonks  
> Squared Filled: S1 - Fusion  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony & Rhodey friendship  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: None  
> Summary: Clint walks in on something he never knew he needed in his life.  
> Word Count: 100-word drabble

It wasn’t every day that Clint Barton found himself speechless. 

He knew that he’d never be able to describe the scene in front of him and do it justice. 

He knew what he was seeing right at that moment deserved to be shared with the world. There was no way he had never seen this before. He wanted to watch this again and again and use as a reaction gif in texts. 

It was glorious. It was perfect.

War Machine and Iron Man, fully suited, watching a clip from Dragon Ball Z on a loop, and dancing along to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words is HARD.


End file.
